Sky Lanterns
"Sky Lanterns" is a song Static-P wrote for one of his fans named Madi who was celebrating her 14th birthday on November 14, 2015. Her brother, Devin, had requested Static-P to write a song for her birthday. It was uploaded on YouTube on November 14, 2015 but was released early for patrons on November 7, 2015. It is compiled with "ADVENTURER" and "Sugar Popped Sunshine" in an album titled Sky Sugar Adventure. Audio Lyrics Sky lanterns that we've made, lifting off from the cold hard ground, will set the skies ablaze 'cause the stars in our eyes burnt out. You know what I mean how we cling to the darkness. We know what it takes; to be something we're proud of. Don't wait for the sunlight to brighten your day. Take up the torch and be strengthened. We can light up the darkness and fight through the pain. Work up a dream worth the chasin'. Sky lanterns that we've made in the dark, on the cold hard ground, will set the skies ablaze when the stars in our eyes burn out. And if it decides to rain Imma light it up anyway. We can't change night into day if we don't try to light the way. Listen up, hear me out, 'cause you're something we're proud of. I know that you are strong enough 'cause you've got a big heart, love. Keep strong your belief and fight for your dreams. This world is tough but it's worth it. We weren't put here on earth for our security so dream a big dream and chase it. Sky lanterns that we've made in the dark, on the cold hard ground, will set the skies ablaze when the stars in our eyes burn out. And if it decides to rain Imma light it up anyway. We can't change night into day if we don't try to light the way. Away with our old selves: controlled by emotion. Away with the thoughts that were shrouded in dark. We carry the lanterns of self revolution. 'Cause our lives were not strung to conform to the setting sun! The efforts that we make in the dark, when we're feeling down, will teach our hearts the strength that it takes keeping dark thoughts out. And if it causes me pain Imma work it out anyway. We can't change night into day if we don't try to light the way. Sky lanterns that we've made in the dark, on the cold hard ground, will set the skies ablaze when the stars in our eyes burn out. And if it decides to rain Imma light it up anyway. We can't change night into day if we don't try to light the way. Sky lanterns that we've made in the dark, on the cold hard ground, will set the skies ablaze when the stars in our eyes burn out. And if it decides to rain Imma light External link * The song on bss.studio * The song on iTunes * The song on Amazon * The song on CD Baby * The song on Spotify * The song on Google Play * Instrumental version Category:Songs Category:Sky Sugar Adventure